You and Me
by devils-angel15
Summary: An unexpected meeting. Through pain and pleasure, always together forever. Sorry i suck at summaries especially cuz it smy first. Its not that bad. So, please read and review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Hatake Kakashi, a 17 year old genius, of Konohagakure was making his way back home when he saw her. She had chocolate broen hair, with dark brown as. Kakashi could see a scar right onthe bridge of her nose. He was awestruck when she looked up at him. He wanted to run away but his feet just wouldn't budge. The girl made her way up to him and asked

" Ano..can you help me?"

" Huh! ye..yeah!" Kakashi replied snapping out of his trance

" Whats wrong" he asked

" Well you see the..Yelp...ahh.. daijobyo...you will be fine." the girl was interrupted by the sound and what seemed to Kakashi she started talking to herself. But then he noticed the little pup behind her, who was badly hurt.

" Ah...nani ga atta? (what happened)"

" I don't know, I just found it there when I was walikng by. Can you help me?"

" Yeah." kakashi held the pup close to him and took the girl's hand. Her hand was really soft and as he closed the gap between them, he could smell her hair, which smelt of cherry blossoms.

" Ano..." the girl was confused at what Kakashi was doing, but she became calm again as she saw him making the hand seals.

In a puff of smoke, Kakashi and the girl arrived at the village hospital. After they handed the pup to one of the nurses, they sat down at the waiting area.

" So, you are a ninja." she said

" Yeah." Kakashi replied, "what about you? You must be a genin."

" Yup, I am. I'm gonna take the chunin exam next year."

" So, tell me is the chunin exam really as hard as people say they are." asked the girl excitedly which caused her face to lit up. Kakashi seeing that averted his face from her and looked the pther way. You could make out the redness of his cheeks right above the mask he was wearing.

" Well, I'm not sure. A lot has changed since I took the exam" Kakashi said looking the other way.

" Really. When did you take the exam?"

" When i was 12." Kakashi said scratching his head lazily. He looked at the girl, who was staring at him with shocked eyes.

" 12.12. You took the exam when you were 12. Then what rank are you right now?" she asked

" I'm a jounin." he replied. Kakashi could see the girl turn even more stiff as he answered.

" Are you okay?"

" Ahuh. I'm fine." the girl replied still looking pretty shocked.

After a while of silence, the nurse came out of the emergengy room. She told them that the pup was going to be fine if he had a good rest. As if fogetting what happened while ago, the girl's face lit up once again with relief in her eyes at the news. She turned to Kakashi and started speaking quickly.

" Thank God. I was worried. And thank you very much for helping me..uh...uh" suddenly both of them realized that after being together for a while they both forgot to introduce themselves. Kakashi smirked at that thought and introduced himself.

" I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm 17 and am a jounin of Konohagakure."

" It's nice to meet you, Hatake-san. I'm Umino Iruka. I'm 14 and am still a genin." finished Iruka.

" I-RU-KA." Kakashi repeated after her.

" Thats a nice name, but isn't if a little unusual for a girl." he said

As if a dark cloud had just formed over Iruka's head, her face became clouded with darkness. Kakashi thought that he could even see some chakra leaking out. Iruka finally spoke up and said something that left Kakashi dumbfounded.

" I'm a BOY" said Iruka

" eh...EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Kakashi screamed in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

**4 YEARS LATER**

"Iruka-sensei" called out one of the kids.

Its been 4 years since the fated meeting between Iruka and Kakashi. Now Iruka is a chunin and a teacher at Konohagakure. He also works at the mission desk. As for Kakashi

...SLICE...

"SHARINGAN NO KAKASHI, SHINEEEE!!(DIE)" screamed one of the men.

" You are 100 years too young to beat me."said Kakashi as he inflicted the final blow.

A lot of things have changed since 4 years ago. The war with the Sand village caused a lot of damage. Iruka lost his parents and Kakashi lost all those close to his heart.

**AT THE VILLAGE**

...DING-DING-DING...

"OK. Make sure to do your homework or else 10 laps around the field." said Iruka, waving the kids goodbye. Iruka packed up his things and made his way home. He was now 18 and this was his first year as a teacher. Iruka felt he just couldn't go on with all the missions after his parent's deaths. Not that he felt he could ever kill people mercilessly. He loved working with the little buggers. Iruka felt protective of them, and wanted to protect them so that they could grow up and defend their village in their own ways.

...BUMP...

"Ah..sumi-mase" Iruka snapped out of his thoughts as he bumped into someone. Iruka looked up to see a young man with a mask covering his face,except for one dark blue eye.

"Hnnn..did I ever see him anywhere before" thought Iruka.

Kakashi looked at Iruka and recognized him at once. Iruka was the guy who Kakashi thought was a girl. He still remembers that day when they met. Kakashi stared at Iruka's face which was concentrating really hard to figure out if it had met the person in front of it before.

"It's okay" Kakashi said as he turned around to leave.

"Matte...ha-have we met before." Iruka asked grabbing Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi had forgotten how soft Iruka's hands were. It has been a while since he felt the warmth of anyone. He looked into Iruka's eyes which still sucked the life out of him. Then he finally said

"I-RU-KA, its a nice name, but don't you think its a little unusual for a girl" Kakashi said. Iruka thought about what Kakashi said and as if the ghost of Christmas past had taken him to the past. The day of their first meeting played in Iruka's mind.

"YOU. YOU ARE KAKASHI" Iruka screamed

"Yes. Its nice of you to remember me, Iruka" Kakashi said with a little smirk on his face.

"Now, Iruka if you don't mind could you let go of my hand. People are staring to stare." finished Kakashi

"Huh!" Iruka looked down and saw that he was still holding Kakashi's hand around his own. His face became red as he let go of Kakashi's hand quickly.

"Thank you."

Iruka gave Kakashi a death glare. He was going to say something when Kakashi interuppted him.

"It was nice seeing you again, Iruka. I hope we meet again." and with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving Iruka in the middle of the street, looking as red as a cherry.

Kakashi leaped from one rooftop to another, thinking about Iruka's face. He thought to himself, 'he really is cute.' 'maybe I should ask him out.' "Oy! Obito, do you think that is a good idea, for a guy like me to fall in love." he asked as he stopped in front of the memorial stone. What do you think, Sensei? "Can anyone really except me, can anyone ... .. ?" Kakashi was cut off by the sound of the down pouring rain.


	3. Chapter 3

...CHIRP...CHIRP...

"mmm" Iruka slowly opened his eyes to stare at a white hedge?

"HUH?" he thought to himself

"Ohaiyo" said the hedge, "did you sleep well?"

Iruka looked up to see that it was Kakashi who was talking to him and the hedge was his ridiculously spiked hair. He thought to himself that even after just waking up, the jounin looked so beautiful. He saw Kakashi approach him from the corner of his eyes, ready to kiss when Iruka snapped back to reality. Why was the jounin in Iruka's bed? What the hell is going on? He turned toward Kakashi and when they were a inch away as if the fire alarm was set off to warn Iruka, he rolled out of bed and landed flat on his back.

..HUFF.HUFF..HUFF

Iruka looked around the room to see that he was the only one there. And what was the alarm, was his clock.

"A dream?" he thought to himself, "yokatta (thank god)".

"Jotto matte(wait a minute), why was I having that kind of dream anyway?" Iruka screamed inside him as if it was the biggest and dirtiest thing he could ever think of.

"Ah! Its all that stupid Kakashi's fault, showing up out of nowhere and telling me, "it was nice seeing you again" and smirking his stupid smirk." Iruka let out an irritated grunt before getting up off of the floor.

"STUPID JOUNIN" Iruka screamed before he left the matter aside and went to take a shower. He was going to be late for work if he kept thinking about this.

**AT KAKASHI'S**

sneeze..sneeze..sneeze

"Man, what the hell? Whose talking about me so early in the morning?" Kakashi said to himself.

He got up from bed and freshened up. Kakshi always woke up early in the morning. He didn't particularly have a reason for it. Beside the fact that his stupid nightmares kept waking him up in the middle of the night every single time. He got a cup of tea and went up to his rooftop with his favorite book. ICHA ICHA PARADISE.

He liked the morning breeze on his face. It always calmed him down. Most of Konoha were still asleep, and Kakashi likes the peaceful quietness.

"This is nice. Finally I can relax. No missions today" he said to himself.

"I wonder what he does in the morning" Kakashi drifted of in his own world as he drowned in his book.

After a while, the sun had already risen. Kakashi peeked from behind his book and heard footsteps coming his way. It was the person of his thoughts. He saw Iruka jumping from one rooftop to another as he got closer and closer to the jounin. Kakashi thought Iruka looked like a frantic monkey. As if not noticing the jounin. Iruka's foot landed right on Kakashi's face.

"Oww" Kakashi let out a painful yell.

"Ahh! gomen-nasai. I din't know someone was there. I was in a really big hurry and..." Iruka stared in disbelief as he looked at the unmasked face of the jounin. Kakashi realizing that he hadn't put on his mask, shoved his book in his face.

"Ka-Kakashi" Iruka kept staring at the jounin. He couldn't believe he saw the face of the infamous Copy Nin. A blush started to form on Iruka's face at that thought.

"Oy! snap out of it. You didn't see anything" Kakashi said a little irritated that someone had seen his face.

"I..I am sorry" Iruka replied. "Its not like I meant to or anything. You weren't wearing your mask. But I won't tell anyone that I saw it, I promise I won't"

Kakashi winced as his book touched his nose. It felt like it was broken.

Iruka remembered that he had stepped on the jounin's face, quickly tore the book away from Kakashi's face and started examining Kakashi's nose. Kakashi taken aback by Iruka's sudden feeling of concern, let the chunin do what he was doing. After all, what was the point, he had already seen his face.

"Do you have a first aid kit in your house. It seems to be broken. I can fix it or do you want to go to the hospital" asked Iruka

"No." replied Kakashi

"Oh. Ok. I guess you wouln't want me.." Iruka was cut off by Kakashi

"No, I mean, I don't wanna go to the hospital. I have a first aid. So you are gonna fix my nose for me" he said

"Okay, yeah" Iruka replied

They both went back down and into the house. Iruka crinkled his nose at the smell of Kakashi's room. It wasn't dirty but it smelled of blood everywhere. He looked at the jounin, who was digging through his closet to find the first aid kit.

"Here" Kakashi said tossing Iruka the kit.

Iruka started work immidiately. It wasn't that bad. Iruka thought to himself as he started patching up Kakashi's nose. The jounin was extremely handsome. His mismatched eyes were looking straight at Iruka. His strong flexible jaw, his lips, a little crooked due to the pain in his nose.

"He's hot" Iruka thought to himself as his face turned red.

Upon seeing that, Kakashi lips formed a smirk.

"He really is cute." he thought to himself.

Iruka caught Kakashi looking at him, and started to work even quicker as his face turned red even more. Finally finishing he let out a little sigh as he could move away a little from the jounin.

"Arigatou" said Kakashi

"Iye, ore no sedaio (no, it was my fault)" replied Iruka

"So, where exactly were you going in such a hurry" Kakashi asked

Iruka jumped up, remembering why he was in a hurry. He had to go to school early and plan today's schedule for the kids. He had forgot to do it last night. He explained everything to Kakashi and apologized again for stepping on him.

"So, you are a teacher now. Thats good" Kakashi said as he got up to go to the door. Iruka followed him and answered him "yes" before putting on his shoes.

"Well then sensei, be careful on your way. Also, do button up your shirt. If you are falling for me and were trying to seduce me, you needn't go that far. I am already mesmerized by you, as it is." Iruka froze at what Kakashi just told him.

He looked down to see that his shirt was not completely buttoned and that you could see most of his tanned chest. Iruka looked like his face had been painted with red as he stood up and yelled at Kakashi to keep his dirty thoughts to himself. Kakashi seeing Iruka's flushed face, let out a hearty laugh, saying that there is no reason to be ashamed, senseiii. Iruka no longer able to control himself yelled out "PERVERT" as he dashed out of Kakashi's room.

Who does he think he is. Why would I ever fall for a pervert like him. Iruka kept running and cursing Kakashi, before he came to a sudden halt.

"I'm already mesmerized by you as it is" Iruka thought about what Kakashi really said and started blushing once again. He said to himself that the stupid jounin was only trying to irritate Iruka. There is no way, Kakashi could have meant what he said.

"Could he?" Iruka thought to himself as he made his way to school. Why would he say something if he didn't mean it. Iruka's head was saying one thing, while his heart was disagreeing. Iruka's heart began to race faster, on the thought that Kakashi might actually like him. Iruka knew it was impossible to fall in love with a jounin, especially if he was the famous Copy Nin. He knew what it meant to fall in love with a ninja. You might not see your lover the next day. The fear of loosing the one you love in a second, scared him. Iruka came to a halt in front of his classroom and looked up at the sky.

"There is no way, I'm letting you get me that easily, Hatake Kakashi" Iruka said it out loud while letting out a small laugh. He thought to himself "Maybe, Kakashi isn't that bad. Who knows maybe that pervert would make a nice boyfriend." Even at the risk of getting hurt, Iruka wanted to give the jounin a chance. "Maybe I am falling for you, stupid jounin."


	4. Chapter 4

The village was bustling with sounds of laughter everywhere. The streets walls were decorated with red and pink. The market place was crowded with people. They were all buying gifts for their loved Ones. After all, it was Valentine's Day.

In the midst of the crowd you could see a single chunin, standing by a stand staring at a silver necklace. Iruka looked intently at the small dolphin that hung from the chain. He always wanted one of those.

"Maybe I should get it" he thought to himself

After the conversation between Kakashi. Iruka has been in a good mood all the time. Whenever his friends ask, if something had happened. Iruka would just ignore the question and say it was nothing at all. Iruka's mind had been on the jounin, since they parted. He keeps thinking about Kakashi wherever he goes and starts day-dreaming when the words Kakashi said repeats in his head.

Iruka snapped out of his day-dream and walked away. He said to himself "maybe I'll buy it later". Unaware that a certain someone was spying on him. Iruka made his way home to get ready for the festival that would take place tonight in regards for Valentine's day.

Kakashi jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and went to the stand and picked up the necklace.

"Dolphin?" he smiled to himself. He payed the stall owner and started to walk away only to be confronted by his annoying rival, Maito Gai.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival. I see that you have already bought your present for your one and only" said Gai

"Gai." Kakashi said lazily.

"Oh! The sweet sweet feeling of bring young. Kakashi, lets have a spar for being alive on this day. This day to celebrate LOVEEEEEEeee!! Kakashi. Kakashi. KAKASHIII" Gai had opened his eyes to nothing but thin air. Kakashi had vanished before he could finish

"Damn. His as annoying as ever. Ah..I feel soo tired" Kakashi was in front of the memorial stone. He took out the dolphin necklace and watched it carefully as the wind moved it back and forth.

"Maybe, I should ask him to go to the festival with me. What do you think, Obito, Sensei? I wonder if he'll say yes." Kakashi talked to the stone.

He is always been coming here and talking to the memorial stone. Talking to Obito and his Sensei.

"Whose there?" Kakashi springed up as he heard the rustle of grass.

"Iruka." Kakashi said a bit surprised. Thinking what the chunin was doing here.

"Kakashi?" Iruka said, his face already starting to turn a light pink.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"I..I was just gonna put these flowers on the memorial stone." replied Iruka gesturing toward the stone.

"Oh!" Kakashi moved away as iruka approached the stone.

"I'll leave you alone." Kakashi said, but before he could disappear, Iruka grabbed his hands and said that it was ok if he stayed. Kakashi nodded, and went to lean against a nearby tree giving Iruka his space. Iruka content that the jounin wasn't going anywhere, turned to the stone and ran his fingers over his parents names.

He put the flower down and prayed for the longest time and before he got up he said "I love you mom, I love you dad."

"Are you done?" Kakashi asked slowly approaching the chunin.

"Yeah. Uh..Thanks for staying" Iruka said as his blush went up a degree

"No problem. So, what are you doing today sensei?" Kakashi asked as they both made their way out of the forest.

"Nothing really. Schools already over for the day. It was really a hectic day. All the girls were all over the boys. I feel a little bad for the guys. Especially Sasuke-kun. It seems as if he has won all the hearts this year. But I think Sasuke-kun already has someone he likes. He didn't even look at the poor girls. Also Naruto-kun, seems to get annoyed at Sasuke-kun for getting all the attention, and that there started a quarrel between them." Iruka said

"Is that so. That doesn't sound so bad. I bet I would go crazy if I was younger and if Iruka-sensei was in my class." Kakashi said with a little smirk in his face.

Iruka stopped in his tracks. His heart pounding out of his chest.

"Oh-0h! Not again. Calm down my heart. Calm down. His probably making fun of me again." Iruka told himself

"Sensei?" Kakashi said, not expecting the look he was getting from Iruka. He thought that the chunin would surely start yelling at him.

"Are you making fun of me?" Kakashi was taken aback by Iruka's words

"Huh!" was the only thing that came out of Kakashi's mouth

"I asked, are you making fun of me. Just like right now when you said that,or when you said that you were mesmerized by me" Iruka asked his voice shaking now a little.

Kakashi could only stare at Iruka's hung face. He didn't think that the chunin cared about what he said. Proud of himself for leaving such a strong impression, but he didn't mean to hurt Iruka in any way. So, Kakashi decided to go for the truth.

"No, I wasn't." Kakashi said

Iruka's head sprung up at Kakashi's words. He was gonna say something but was cut off by Kakashi.

"I know that the first time we met, I thought you were a girl and I admit, I really fell for you that time." Kakashi could see that Iruka wanted him to get to the point already. He didn't take the chunin for a impatient person. But, for some reason Kakashi felt as if right now was not the right time to tell Iruka everything.

"Iruka, I tell you everything tonight. Will you go to the festival with me? I promise I'll say what I have to say everything there." Kakashi asked, hoping the chunin wouldn't get mad.

Iruka was confused. He wanted a answer now. He needed a answer now. But he didn't want to push Kakashi. So,

"OK. Fine, I meet you at the festival." Iruka said reluctantly.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief and said that he would meet the chunin by Ichiraku's Ramen shop. Kakashi nodded and left. Iruka lingered for a minute but decided to head home. He didn't know what Kakashi was gonna tell him, but he hoped that whatever Kakashi was gonna tell him that they could still be friends. He liked the company of the jounin.

**AT THE FESTIVAL**

Iruka was waiting for Kakashi to show up for half an hour now. The chunin was slightly pissed at the moment. Also it din't really help much when the stupid jounin showed up 30 minutes late as if it was nothing. Iruka was kind of yelling at Kakashi for being a lazy bum, and being so late. The onlookers from the street started staring at them as if they were a happy married couple having everyday problems. At that thought, Iruka blew up even more. Of course, Kakashi couldn't resist that cute face of Iruka's and laughed a little. Having enough of embarrassment Iruka took Kakashi's hand and dashed of in the opposite direction. They went around the festival the whole time. Playing games, and Kakashi winning a big dolphin for Iruka, which made him very happy and Iruka trying to catch the fish with the net and not really doing well. They really did look like a couple in love. But now came the moment of truth. The festival was almost at its end. The fireworks were the only thing left. Kakashi took Iruka's hand and took him to the side where nobody would see them.

Iruka's heart beat starts to race faster as the moment of truth approached.

"This is it. His gonna tell me that he doesn't like me that way." Iruka said to himself. Not really wanting to hear anything right now. Even though he was so impatient to know.

"Iruka, I...I know how hard it can be to lose someone you love. I've been there" Kakashi started off, catching Iruka off guard. He didn't expect the jounin to say this. But he didn't interrupt.

"I lost everyone I ever cared about. For some time now, I even stopped caring. But that day when I bumped into you again, I saw the 17 year old me again. As if wanting to go back in time, so that I could spent the day with you over again. So that I could have the people I care about beside me. But life doesn't always go as we plan it." Kakashi said.

Iruka didn't really understand what the jounin was getting at but he still listened, not saying a word.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was mesmerized by you. I know that I thought you were a girl, " a little frown appearing on Iruka's face as he remembered the time Kakashi thought he was a girl. But his heart raced even faster, knowing that this was it.

"I don't know how to say this. I don't even know what this is, actually. But I do know that I don't want you to leave me. I like having you around. I think about you all the time now. I think about what you like, what you don't like and what you are doing when you are at home. I think about you, but I don't know if this is love." Kakashi turned around to face Iruka who was just standing there and taking in every word that Kakashi had just said.

"This probably isn't what you wanted to hear. But I don't want to hurt you. For all you all, I could end up dead tomorrow and I don't..." Kakashi was cut off by Iruka

"Baka jounin. Just shut up." Kakashi just stared at Iruka

"Kakashi, I also don't know if this is love or not. But I do know that whenever you are near me, my heart starts pounding very fast, like right now. I can't think properly when I'm around you. It also hurts when I'm all alone, when I know that you are out there somewhere and I could be with you. I know what its like to fall in love with a ninja, especially if he is the famous Copy Nin. I know that because I'm a ninja too. I know that your life can be broken into tiny pieces in just about a second. But...but even so I...I..I want to be with you." Iruka finished as a slight blush appeared on his face.

Kakashi was just staring at Iruka right now. Iruka looked up at the jounin to see him looking at him and quickly just hung his head down again. As if the feeling that the Gods have answered his pleading cries, Kakashi approached Iruka and pulled his face upward. He could feel Iruka shake in his arms. Kakashi took out the dolphin necklace and put it around Iruka's neck.

"Whe..re did you get that?" Iruka asked

"I saw you looking at it when you were passing through the market place. I thought that I would get it for you. After all, its Valentine's Day, I couldn't just leave you high and dry." Kakashi replied back.

"Thank you." Iruka replied, happy with his present

He looked up to see Kakashi's face staring down at his. Kakashi leaned forward and brushed his lips on Iruka's lips. Iruka, not resisting allowed the jounin to sweep him off his feet. At that moment, the fireworks sounded all around and the sky was filled with colorful sparkles all around. Not being able to contain himself, a tear slid down Iruka's face. Kakashi feeling the tear drop looked up at his now lover and asked

"What's the matter?" He asked with concern in his eyes

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Everything is fine." Iruka said

"I love you stupid jounin" Iruka whispered in Kakashi's ear as he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

HEY! To the people out here who have read my story, I wanted to thank you all and would appreciate if you reviewed after you did. Also, I'm not really mentioning Naruto and Sasuke. This story is stirctly IruxKak. The kyuubi attacked never took place. Jut so you know. Thats it. ENJOY!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**6 months later**

"Its been almost 2 months since he left" Kakashi was on a mission and Iruka was missing him.

"I miss you, stupid jounin." Iruka covered himself up with the blanket and curled up on the bed. But no matter what he was still so cold.

After the festival, Iruka and Kakashi met each other everyday, unless Kakashi was on a mission. After a month and a half, Iruka moved in with Kakashi and started living a happy life. But that didn't last too long. The jounin was sent on a 3 month long mission and iruka didn't like that. He really didn't want Kakashi to go, but he knew that this was what he signed up for. He knew that loving Kakashi meant waiting for him. But that doesn't mean he had to like it.

Tonight was especially cold. It was snowing outside.

"It was snowing that day too" Iruka thought to himself, the day that Kakashi left, it was also snowing. Iruka could still feel Kakashi's touch all over his body. That night was their first night together. Iruka couldn't even remember for how long Kakashi made love to him. All he remembered was the Jounin's touch, and how he felt.

A tear drop made his way down Iruka's cheek. He couldn't take it anymore. He had a bad feeling, that something was wrong. He just wanted to see Kakashi so bad. That night Iruka cried himself to sleep, dreaming of his stupid jounin.

* * *

Everything was clouded by all the blood on his face. He didn't know were he was going amymore. Everything went wrong during the mission. 

"Damn!!" Kakahi shouted in frustation.

All of the other ninjas that were with him were already dead and so was the daimyo of the Water Village and the scroll that contained the message was with the freaking ninjas from the Grass village. This was more screwed than anything. Kakashi couldn't think properly. He could feel himself loosing a lot of blood from the wound on his back. His vision was becoming blurry. All he wanted to do was to reach Konaha and see his Iruka.

"Iruka" God he missed the chunin so much in this 2 months. And now he might not even get to see him ever again.

Kakashi felt the presence of enemy ninja following him. He turned around to face them because never in his life has the Copy Nin ever fled from a fight. There was only of them. Kakashi guessed it was his lucky day, because he knew he couldn't hold on for that long. The nin came from behind and tried to get him, but Kakashi was till faster. He hit the bastard with one of his fire jutsus. He tried to use his Sharingan but it started to hurt and all of a sudden Kakashi couldn't see anything. His head was exploding. His eye was burning and all he could feel was red hot flashes of pain. He didn't even notice that the other nin was up and he didn't even see the kunai digging into his flesh.

* * *

"Iruka" was all that escaped Kakashi's mouth and then everything went black. 

"Uhh!" Iruka clasped his heart as a shot of pain made its way through.

Iruka collapsed to the floor, his hand still on his heart. He didn't know what was wrong, but all Iruka wanted to do was cry. But he couldn't. His throat was so dry that he couldn't even cry. The pain finally subsided but the feeling never left Iruka. He got up and went to take a shower. He was already late for work but he didn't care.

* * *

"Come on, Neji, Ten-Ten! You buys are too slow. Where are your strength of youth?" Gai asked as he dashed through the trees with his faithful Lee beside him. 

"STRENGTH OF YOUTH, MY ASS. WHY THE HELL DID WE HAVE TO RUN ALL THE WAY BACK?" Ten-Ten shouted furiously at her sensei. While Neji just followed. He knew there was no use in arguing. Gai's head was made to be a one track mind.

"Oh! Ten-Ten-chan. The wind on your face feels so good when you are running. Besides this is a good exercise." Lee exclaimed, absolutely enjoying.

Neji looked ahead to see that they were almost at Konoha's gates when he saw blood splattered on some of the trees below him.

"Hey! Somethings not right." he motioned for Gai to look.

Gai made his way down. His guard fully up now. He ordered his students to search the area. Gai looked around but there was nothing. He could tell that there was a fight, but then where were the bodies. Then he noticed the big lump on the graas. He ran to the body as he spotted the silver haired man. He knew who it was, he just couldn't believe it. He picked up Kakashi only to meet pale skin covered in blood. He was glad to find a pulse on the man, but it was so faint. All of them gathered and this time really dashed toward Konoha's gates. Gai just hoped that he made it in time. Or else...

* * *

Iruka was tired. Not because he was working, cause it wasn't even 2 hours since he came to work. The mission desk was busy as usual. Iruka was restless as well. Hokage-sama noticed the worried look on Iruka's face and he wondered what was wrong. He knew that the chunin was with the jounin and that he missed him very much. But Iruka must have known that this would happen. This is what it was like to love a shinobi. 

An Anbu appeared behind the Hokage drawing him back from his thoughts. Iruka looked at the Anbu wondering what was wrong. The Anbu looked at Iruka for a second and then turned to the Hokage.

"Team 3 has been eliminated. Only the Copy Nin is back. The daimyo is dead and it seems that the scroll is with the Grass shinobis." the Anbu whispered to the Hokage.

"He is at the Hospital, although I dont' think he is going to make it" finished the Anbu.

"Hokage-sama, is everything alright?" Iruka asked in a worried tone.

The Hokage motioned Iruka to follow him and he obeyed. Iruka had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that whatever it was. It was regarding Kakashi.

"Iruka, Kakashi is back." Iruka's heart fluttered at the words, but he could see that Hokage-sama looked worried.

"Whats the matter? He's okay, right?" Iruka asked, now scared.

"Umino-san, it seems that he was wounded badly and lost a lot of blood. Also he has a case of chakra deprivation. He is at the Hospital now, but I don't believe he's gonna make it." the Anbu told Iruka straight-forward.

Iruka froze up and found it hard to breath. He looked up at Hokage-sama. Hokage-sama nodded his head granting him permission to leave. Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke and arrived in front of the Hospital gates. He ran inside and asked the receptionist for Kakashi's room #. She told him that he was in the ICU and that nobody was allowed in at the moment. Iruka wanted to scream at her when a pair of hands grabbed he's shoulder from behind. It was Gai. Iruka's eyes already covered in tears followed Gai as he led him to Kakashi's room.

"I found him in the forest, when I was coming back from a mission. I brought him here as fast as I could. The doctors don't think he can make it. But Kakashi's a fighter. You don't have to worry. He's gonna wake up. You just need to be beside him" said Gai turning to Iruka.

Iruka cried on Gai's shoulders until he calmed down a little. It hurt, it hurt so much. He didn't want to lose Kakashi. He knew it would hurt. But he didn't know how much. Hours passed by as Iruka saw the doctors come in and out of Kakashi's room. Finally, they told him he could go in.

Iruka stared at Kakashi for a while. He looked like he was sleeping. Tears made their way down Iruka's cheeks once more. Iruka walked up to the bed and sat down. He took the jounin's hand in his hand and just sat there. Kakashi hands were cold. The once warm hands were so cold.

"Kashi...Kashi." Iruka called out, hoping the older man would open his eyes. But there was no response. Iruka leaned down and kissed Kakashi's lips gently. His tears landed on Kakashi's face wetting it. For the rest of the time, Iruka just sat there calling out to Kakashi, until the doctors told him that he had to go. Iruka didn't want to leave. But he knew he had to. So, he kissed Kakashi one more time and went home.

The apartment was cold. Iruka didn't even turn the lights on as he sat down on the bed. He started crying again and sleep started to call him. Iruka fell asleep without even eating or changing his cloths. He called out Kakashi's name all through the night.

* * *

THE END! FOR NOW. I WAS GONNA STRESS THIS BUT I DECIDED TO END IT IN 1 MORE CHAPTER. ENJOY AMD REVIEW 


	6. Chapter 6

...beep...beep...beep...beep...

Kakashi opened his eyes to stare at pure whiteness. He groaned as he realized exactly where he was. He tried getting up, but he's body just wouldn't move. He tried to move he's head but everything hurt. But, at least he knew he wasn't dead. He's eyes searched everywhere for that glimpse of dark chocolate brown color, but it was no where. Kakashi's eyes felt heavy and he once more floated to dreamland.

* * *

Tu-tu-tu-tu-tutututututu..SMASH..The alarm clock broke into pieces and landed on the floor. Iruka jumped up from his bed. He was sweating and panting. He had a nightmare about Kakashi. He ran to the bathroom to get a quick shower and then dashed to the hospital, even though visiting hours didn't start until a couple of hours later. He sneaked into Kakashi's room through the window and sat beside the sleeping jounin.

"Ohaiyo! Baka jounin." Iruka said, his voice slightly shaking as he was remembering his dream. In the dream, Kakashi was dying and Iruka couldn't do anything to help him. He watched him die, right in front of him and he couldn't do anything. Iruka held onto Kakashi's hand like before and kept talking to him as if Kakashi could hear him.

"Ne, wake up. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in the last 2 days. You said you would cook for me, when you came back. So, wake up. Please." Iruka closed he's eyes and leaned on top of Kakashi to listen to his heart beat.

"Aishteru." Iruka jumped up as a hand tightened against his own. He looked at Kakashi to see him struggling to open his eyes.

"Kashi! Kashi!" Iruka called out tears already sliding down his face. Kakashi opened his eyes to stare at Iruka's tear starined face.

"Ru..ka" Kakashi called, his voice barely a whisper. He reached up to touch Iruka's face to wipe the tears away when static shot through his whole body. God it hurt so much. Kakashi groaned in pain, unable to control himself, he screamed. Iruka sat there frozen to see Kakashi like that. He couldn't believe Kakshi was screaming like that. He ran out of the room to call for a nurse.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP!" Iruka called out. A nurse came running down the hall.

"What? Who are you? What are you doing?" the nurse asked

"Please. Just help him." Iruka said as the tears flowed. The nurse could hear Kakashi screaming. She ran past Iruka to help Kakashi. She sedated him and Kakashi drifted off to sleep.

"What happened here?" the nurse asked furiously.

"I-I was just..." Iruka collapsed to the floor as he's head felt heavy and he became dizzy. Then everything turned to darkness.

* * *

"Mmm" Iruka slowly opened his eyes only to be blinded by bright white lights. He quickly shut them again. A voice came from beside him.

"Sensei. Open you eyes." the voice belonged to a women. Iruka obeyed and this time tried to keep his eyes open. After a while the light settled and Iruka could see normally. he turned to see a blond haired lady standing over him.

"Do you remember anything, sensei." the lady asked.

"I was..ah..um.. KAKASHI! IS HE OKAY!" Iruka sat up only to be overcome by another jolt of dizziness. He plopped back down of his bed, not being able to control himself.

"He's fine. His body was just shifting. He should be fine the next time he wakes up. He will probably be let out soon too. So, don't worry about him. You on the other hand are worn out." the lady said. Iruka looked at her again to read her badge, it read Kaede.

"Did you eat properly?" she asked questions and Iruka kept nodding no to them. In the end, she told him he needed rest and that if he tried to sneak off to see Kakashi she would tie him to the bed. Iruka just relaxed, even though he really wanted to see Kakashi. At least he knew that he was okay.

* * *

"Ugh..my body." Kakashi groaned, as he opened his eyes only this time to be met by furry black hair. He opened his eyes all the way to see Gai looking at him.

"AH! I KNEW YOU WOULD WAKE UP SOON. AFTER ALL, THE POWER OF YOUTH IS REALLY AMAZING!" Gai kept on blabbering as always. Kakashi looked around the room for Iruka cause he knew that the chunin was there before. Seeing Kakashi slightly confused face, Gai sat down and stopped talking.

"He's not here Kakashi." Gai told Kakashi as he knew what exactly the Copy Nin was looking for. Kakashi just scrunched his nose.

"He's in the room 2 down from yours." Kakashi sprinted up from his bed only to be pushed down back. His body was okay to the point to that he could at least getup.

"Whats that suppose to mean. Whats wrong? Is he hurt?" Kakashi asked Gai everything as he continued to struggle against him.

"He's fine. He was just too tired, thats all. So, don't worry. Just get better so that you can take care of him." Gai told his eternal rival.

"Gai!"..."Yeah."..."Thanks."..."Your welcome." the evening passed by in peace. Gai left and the annoying doctors came in and everything. Even the Hokage came to see him, but that was of course to know about the mission more in detail. But, Iruka was yet to come.

* * *

Iruka got up from his bed and walked down the hall towards Kakashi's room. He had to wait until most of th enurses were gone. He peeked into Kakashi's room assuming the jounin was sleeping he closed the door behind him and sat down beside Kakashi. Kakashi stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes to see the dark chocolate brown eyes looking down at him.

"Kashi.." the rest was mixed in with the tears. Iruka felt stupid crying all the time. He knew he was acting like a little girl but he couldn't help it. He was just too sad or too happy.

"Ruka. God I missed you." Kakashi took the chunin into his arms and kissed him passionately. Iruka moaned as he got engulfed in the heat. He missed Kakashi too. It had been too long. Iruka parted his lips to give Kakashi entrance into his mouth. Kakashi twirled his tongue in Iruka's mouth causing Iruka to moan louder.

Kakashi couldn't control himself any longer. He started unbuckling Iruka's pants and slid his cool hands down. Iruka gasped as Kakashi grabbed Iruka's now throbbing member. Kakashi layed Iruka down so that he was on top and Iruka on the bottom. Kakashi knew his body was probably gonna hurt more later on but it didn't matter. Both men were mostly naked. Kakashi kissed down from Irukas's lips to his naval getting heavenly moans from Iruka.

"Ka-kakashi. I-I want you." Iruka said

"It would be my pleasure." Kakashi grinned at Iruka's straight forwardness. He leaned down to kiss the chunin. Kakashi fingers worked magic downstairs as his lips did upstairs. Iruka gasped as Kakashi slid one finger in his entrance. Then the next and next. Iruka was gasping and panting as Kakashi hit he's postrate over and over again.

"Uh..uhh..Ka.uhhh." Iruka cried out. Kakashi took out his fingers only to replace it with his own member. Kakashi pushed into Iruka slowly and slowly, not wanting to hurt him. He looked down at Iruka and Iruka nodded giving Kakashi permission to move.

"UHH! HA..HA...KA-KASHI! UHH!" Iruka cried out not caring if any body heard them or not.

"God Iruka. I love you. I love you. Uhhh!" Kakashi said to the chunin. Shortly after, they both climaxed with moaning each others name out. Kakashi plopped down beside Iruka and held him in a tight embrace. He really missed his warmth.

"I missed having you lie down beside me." Iruka told Kakashi, kissing him on the lips gently. Kakashi just stared at Iruka not saying anything.

"Kashi?" Iruka called with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Kakashi said it straight forward.

"..."

"Wh-what?"Iruka asked Kakashi again, thinking that he heard something wrong. Kakashi got up and walked towards his stuff that was in the empty chair beside the bed. He lsearched through his pockets to finally find what he was looking for. Kakashi returned to Iruka's side and kneeled down. Iruka just stared in disbelief.

"Umino Iruka, I love you with all my heart. I know that I can die anytime, anywhere, but I still want to spend the rest of my time with you. Will you marry me." Kakashi asked Iruka holding a silver band in his hands.

"Y-yes" tears made there way down once more as Iruka flunged his arms around Kakashi, hugging the lights out of him. Kakashi hugged the chunin back and then brought up his face to kiss his wife(so Kakashi thinks. Iruka's the wife and he is the husband.)He then put the band on Iruka's fingers and kissed him once more. Iruka looked at the band to see it shine in the moonlight. He turned to Kakashi and said

"I love you, stupid jounin."

"Haha. Me too. My little dolphin. Always and forever." Kakashi replied back.

* * *

MY. I HOPE PPL LIKE IT. REVIEW. ITS MY FIRST STORY SO FORGIVE ME IF IT WASN'T THAT GOOD. PLEASE REVIEW. 


End file.
